


【KK】Light&Shadow 08

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 08

放下电话后，剛就催促着管家赶紧上菜。

管家强忍着怨气给光一上了份一模一样的午餐，路过他身边的时候，用只有两个人能听见的声音，从牙缝里挤出了一句“爬床的骚货。”

光一只当他在放屁，连个眼神都欠奉。

管家似是一拳打在了棉花上，只能靠呵斥女佣来发泄自己的怒火。

剛没听见管家对光一说了些什么，他也懒得管那家伙为什么会发火，只是默默地加快了进食的速度。

不用剛提醒，光一就三两口解决掉了自己的午餐，丢下一句“我换好衣服后去车里等你。”就离开了餐厅。

最近剛新得了一辆改装过的卡宴，这段时间但凡出门，剛都让光一开这辆。

光一是一成不变的黑西装，剛则又把花花绿绿的衣服套在了身上。

说来也奇怪，换任何一个男人去穿剛现在这一身，那百分之一万的会被人当做是娘娘腔，异装癖，可剛愣是把这一套穿出了时尚而英俊的意味。

光一毫不怀疑，即使剛穿着裙子出门，往那一站，也会被认作是哪个男模特的街拍，而不是招摇过市的神经病。

没办法，谁叫这是个看脸的世界。

更尤其，是光一在发现自己喜欢上剛之后，那滤镜一层一层地往眼睛上套。

剛上了车，报出了个地址后，就把注意力集中在了自己的手机上。

光一应了一声，沉默开车。

四十分钟后，车停在了位于六本木的某写字楼地下停车场。

剛在这栋大楼里租下了一整层，作为自己的办公地点。

电梯直上24层，电梯门打开后，直面就是几个泼墨似的大字——

244号院。

这是剛公司的名字。

主要从事艺术方面的工作，经营画展，销售画作雕塑等等。可以说，剛的公司算是画家与客户的中间人，负责两头的接洽和协商。

至少表面上是这样的。

光一曾开车带剛来过几次，路比较简单，他很快就记住了。

进入公司，光一就看见冈田等在门厅里，表情，怎么说呢……

有点奇怪。

“剛哥！”

还没等冈田开口，那个令他表情奇怪的原因就主动出现了。

会客室里探出了个头，看见剛之后，眼睛猛地一亮，杰西三两步蹦到剛面前，兴高采烈地打招呼。

剛笑眯眯地和杰西打招呼，不动声色地用手指戳了光一一下。

“冈田，这是……”

光一马上会意，替剛问出了声。

“我来找小姑姑，没想到在电梯里碰上了冈田桑，原来剛哥你的公司也在这栋楼里啊，真是太巧了！”杰西迫不及待地解释，开心的神情溢于言表。

“呃……就是这么回事。30层的那个律师事务所是杰西少爷的小姑姑开的，我们在电梯里碰上的。”冈田摸了摸鼻子，觉得他和杰西的相遇，真他妈的是孽缘。

这小子，怎么非得挑着今天来？！

“杰西少爷，要不，我带你参观一下公司，怎么样？”

见冈田不停地在给剛使眼色，光一便主动开口，解了围。

“那感情好！麻烦你了，光一！我这边正好有一单生意要和剛谈，杰西少爷，等我们谈完了生意，再请你吃饭，好吗？”

剛眼睛一瞪，冈田果断截胡，笑眯眯地把杰西给安排了，在看到杰西犹豫半晌，终是点头同意，冈田的笑容就更加真诚了。

“杰西少爷，走吧？”光一带着深意的目光瞥了一眼冈田，就微笑着拿出了一副导游的架势，带着杰西走了。

“你……”

“我什么我？小剛，你还真想让他掺和进来？”

“……好吧。”

光一耳力很好，走得远了，还能隐隐听见两个人的对话，直至剛和冈田，消失在一道门后，隔绝了所有声音。

暗自叹了口气，他也说不清楚，心里到底是个什么滋味。

“光一先生，我们先逛哪里？”杰西的声音将光一的思绪拉了回来。

他露出温和而恰到好处的微笑，“我们走这边，杰西少爷，我先带你看一看剛的私藏……”

“这么快就舍不得啦？”

冈田一声冷笑，才让剛不再频频瞟向门口。

“我可告诉你啊，巧言乱德……”冈田继续老妈子似的叨叨叨，就被剛给不耐烦地打断了。

“小不忍则乱大谋我知道！《论语》我从小就在读，半吊子装什么老学究！”

剛翻了个大白眼，班门弄斧！

“你知道就好。”

“当初我就不应该把你送到奈良去待一年，跟神宫寺那老家伙越来越像……”剛嘟嘟囔囔。

“真是感谢您的夸奖了，神宫寺先生也说过，想让我继承他的衣钵呢。”冈田却直接把剛的抱怨当成了美言。

“你可别学他那个把人从头管到脚的架势啊！”剛像被烫了似的大叫起来。

“你从哪知道的这个？”冈田挑了挑眉毛，好像他师父没管过堂本家的大少爷吧？

“我妈说的。”

“……原来是夫人。”冈田沉默一瞬，终是不带任何情绪地说了句，却留意着剛的表情，一丝一毫的变化都不放过。

“是啊。”剛只是落寞了那么一小下，就重新打起了精神，“好了，你要给我看什么，赶紧调出来吧。”

冈田巴不得他赶紧转移注意力，他带着剛来到电脑前，将一个U盘插进去，调出了几段录像和很多照片。

“这是……”剛眯起了眼睛，仔细地看着正在播放的这段视频。

“啊，这家伙出现的地方，是早乙女组的地盘。”冈田肯定了剛的猜测。

视频上那个有些模糊的身影，正是前阵子差点被光一给杀死的花衬衫。

也是光一不走运，还没等问出来什么，警察就赶到了。

光一并不知道，在他被警察捞走后，没过几个小时，就有另一拨人给花衬衫交了保释费，也把他领出了警察局。

然后，这家伙就此消失在茫茫人海，直到最近，终于现出了踪迹。

“真没想到，有点意思诶……”剛盯着屏幕摩挲下巴，似笑非笑的表情。

“你难道没想到，借那逃跑的狗崽子三个胆子，他都不敢去堂本家的东京老宅偷东西，背后肯定有人授意？”冈田有些意外地瞥了剛一眼，觉得他应该不是这么蠢的人啊。

“不是，我没想到的，是偷东西这件事，居然是这傻逼自己的主意。”剛用下巴指了指视频上跟一滩烂泥一样的“傻逼”本人——早乙女文太，也是早乙女组现任的组长。

基本道上混的都知道，现在关东一霸堂本组，曾经是关西最大的极道组织。

幕府末年，堂本家开始在近畿地区蛰伏起来，在经历了一战、二战等一系列的世界局势之大变化后，仍然屹立不倒，雄踞奈良城。

有人说是因为堂本家第一任家主是个滑不留手的老泥鳅，其后代完美地继承了审时度势这一点。也有人说是因为堂本家本来是给大名当忍者的，所以对阴谋诡计这一套门儿清……

但总之，堂本家几百年的基业，发展到现代社会，几乎是半个奈良城的主人了，却在三十多年前，上一任老组长去世以后，新上任的堂本充久组长，带着为数不多的心腹，背井离乡，来到了东京发展。

还在这短短三十年间，于东京彻底站稳了脚跟，在山口组、住吉会、稻川会三足鼎立之下，堂本组已经隐隐成了第四大极道组织。

没有人知道，为什么堂本组放着好好的近畿地区不待，非要跑到关东来凑热闹。

但这并不妨碍，堂本组的成员走到哪里，人家都会给他们几分面子。

只因在关西积累的百年名望。

与堂本组这种在奈良雄霸几百年，但最近才改为东京发展的组织不同，早乙女组，是个真真正正由混混们发展起来的新兴极道组织，还是刚刚由不入流跻身到勉强入流的那种。

发展极快，迅速膨胀，偶尔流露出不符合身份地位的嚣张。

旁人都以为是屁都不懂的兔崽子妄自尊大，但剛身边的人都清楚，这中间的猫腻到底是什么。

“你怎么能确定呢？”冈田却皱起了眉头，“消息层层上报，也是有可能的。”

“我更倾向于，是早乙女文太想了这么个损招，结果我们的防守太严，偷东西的没能进去，后来还被光一给杀得就剩下一个，早乙女见捂不住了，就把这事给说出去了，让人帮着把这狗崽子给捞出来。”

剛用指甲尖敲了敲桌子，用下一段视频肯定了自己的推测，“你仔细看看，这家伙腿还有点瘸呢，我估计是被捞出来后又有人给了他一顿狠揍，关着他让他涨涨记性，最近才放出来，所以我们才这么长时间都没找到人影。”

“你说，他是被……？”冈田若有所指地拉长了调子，却并没有说出那人是谁。

“十有八九吧。如果是那人亲自下的命令，那他就不会选择让人偷偷摸进老宅这么不入流的手段。”

“也对，以他的性格，更愿意以势压人，偷东西什么的，的确太猥琐了点。”冈田说到“猥琐”这个词，笑得有些不怀好意。

“咚咚咚——”门被以一个活泼泼的调子敲响了，打断了剛和冈田之间的对话。

“杰西少爷……”是光一想拦又没拦住的无奈声音。

“剛哥！”屋里的人说了句“请进”，杰西就跳了进来，“光一先生都带着我在公司里转了两圈啦！他把画也介绍得太无聊了！‘这个是红色和蓝色的色块，嗯，红色的部分比较大。这幅画，是白色红色黄色蓝色黑色方块拼成的。’我还头一次听人把蒙德里安解释得这样直白的。”

杰西板着脸，将光一兴趣缺缺到没有起伏的声音，给学得惟妙惟肖。

反正剛是被逗笑了。

杰西从剛的笑声中得到了夸奖似的，也笑得开心。

冈田则敏锐地察觉到，光一虽然面无表情，耳朵尖却悄悄的红了。还偷偷瞟了一眼剛，又迅速移开了视线。

喔唷，这什么纯情小男生？

冈田好不容易才将自己的吃惊给吞进肚子里。

晚饭当然是四个人一起吃的。

饭桌上的绝大多数时间，都是杰西在和剛聊艺术。

光一也是这才知道，剛原来不仅对画涉猎甚广，他还在音乐方面造诣颇深，尤其是对日本人来说还比较小众的Funk，不仅如数家珍，他还自己写过两首曲子。

杰西虽然对Funk不是很了解，但他高中时候曾沉迷爵士乐，Funk脱胎于爵士，两个人在音乐方面也有很多的共同语言。

聊到最后，杰西简直是两眼放光，再找不到比他更合格的堂本剛的小迷弟了。

饭局散后，冈田好说歹说，才把完全没有尽兴的杰西给劝回家去。否则，他要跟着剛回到家里彻夜长谈也说不定。

先不管冈田还有之前被打断的正事没跟剛说完，就光一那整个人都酸溜溜的架势，杰西也不可能再多拖延哪怕一刻钟了。

一想到自己直到今天才了解到的那个热爱音乐的剛，光一就醋得不行，他现在就像是得到了绝世珍宝的恶龙，谁先比他了解到这个珍宝还不为人所知的一面，他就冲谁龇牙。

珍宝是我的！他的全部，我都要第一个知晓！

贼不讲理。

已经经历了下午名义上带着杰西参观，实际上就是被支走的光一，现下恨不得将杰西给一脚踢回他家里，省得在这儿碍眼。

当然，实际情况是，冈田联系了杰西家的司机，由光一护送着杰西少爷来到可以停车的街区，将人家给好好送上车之后，才回到了等在店门口的剛和冈田身边。

见光一回来了，剛就带头要离开，“走吧。”

“等会儿等会儿。”冈田一把揪住了他。

“嗯？”剛疑惑回头。

“你难道要带着他？”冈田指着光一。

“你难道要他自己一个人回去吗？”剛反问。

冈田瞅了瞅光一，不知道为什么，结合着剛的语气，他愣是从对方面无表情的脸上，看出了一点猫被人扔了的可怜意味……

一定是堂本剛给他带来的错觉！

冈田态度坚决地，与剛无声对峙。

然后就第无数次地败下阵来。

“行了行了，带着，带着总可以了吧？！”冈田有些暴躁，转身就走。

剛则开心地拉起了光一的手。

光一耳朵又红了。

所以他们就又回到了剛的公司。

没开灯的时候伸手不见五指的，244号院。

“咱不是已经分析完事情经过了吗？”台灯下，坐在椅子上的剛，故作一脸天真地抬眼看着把桌子当椅子的冈田。

光一觉得这样光线下剛的侧脸就像瓷娃娃似的白皙细腻，谙熟对方真面目的冈田却起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

如果他是导演，一定会喊卡的！戏太过了！

“咱们还没来得及说对策这个事，你别告诉我你忘了。”冈田咬合肌鼓了鼓，最后还是勉强平和了语气。

“找个人告诉父亲吧。”剛一副理所当然的语气。

“哈？”冈田以为自己的耳朵出了问题。

“要不然怎么办啊？我发现有人想去偷我母亲的遗物，我生气报复是正常的吧？就是过分了点呗，结果我们的杀手还放跑了一个。我朋友去夜店里玩，无意中看见那个跑掉的狗崽子居然出现在了早乙女文太身边，这个事我当然要报告给父亲，让他去教训那不知所谓的玩意，有什么不对吗？”

剛这一番话，半真半假，滴水不漏，把个被宠坏了的极道二世祖演绎得淋漓尽致，毫无破绽。

只是光一在听到“结果我们的杀手还放跑了一个”的时候，十分尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

不过，他总算是知道了这次任务的前因后果。

原来是有人把手伸向了夫人的遗物。

光一在组织里隐隐听到过，剛的母亲在他十岁那年就去世了，因为父亲常年忙于组里的事，剛从小跟着母亲长大，和母亲的感情十分深厚。

童年失恃，父亲又事务繁忙，一想到十岁的小孩子只能一个人长大，光一就觉得有些心疼，也就忽略了剛话中不合理的部分。

“就这样？”冈田意有所指。

“就这样。”剛笃定地点了点头。

冈田松了一大口气，他还以为剛打算对光一和盘托出，从此把这个他还不确定是不是自己人的家伙给绑在同一条船上呢。

幸好剛还没失心疯到那种程度，还知道循序渐进。

光一没听懂这两人之间的哑谜，不论是冈田还是剛，都暂时没打算让第三个知道这其中的关窍。

有些事，知道的人越少，越好。

冈田走了之后，剛却并没有让光一开车带他回家，而是就近找了个五星级酒店，开了一个有着巨大浴缸的情侣套房。

然后，堂本剛要堂本光一和他一起洗澡。

在浴缸里，又软又滑的光溜溜身子靠过来，剛在光一耳边吐气如兰。

“别生气啦，光一。就当是下午给你的补偿，好么？”

大眼睛眨啊眨，虎牙尖尖，脸上绽放出了一个十分可爱的笑容。

配合着湿漉漉的微卷长发，光一欣然接受了这份“补偿”。

嗯，浴缸里两回，床上两回。

剛不知道是冈田亲自去找了堂本充久，还是他派了什么手下去将原话传给堂本组长，总之，剛想看到的效果，基本上实现了。

歌舞伎町里，早乙女组的场子被砸了三个，也是他们最大最好的三个风俗店，损失无数。

不仅如此，据说早乙女文太还被狠揍了一顿，现在正窝在哪个不知名的旮旯里养伤。

剛对此非常满意。

心情特别好。

最近剛不办画展了，成天带着光一满东京都乱窜，去各个艺术工作室和大学艺术部搜集作品，为下一次的展览做准备。

时不时去一趟公司，找冈田商量点什么事。

现在，两个人的密谋，已经完全变成了三个人的小会。

冈田多次提出异议，都被剛残酷无情地镇压了。

“他要是反水了，有你哭的！”某一次，趁着光一去厕所，冈田对着剛咬牙切齿。

“他不会的！”剛言之凿凿。

“你怎么知道他不会？！”冈田有些抓狂。

“我……我就是知道。”剛十分可疑地红了脸。

剛不同寻常的反应，终于让冈田有所顿悟，光一对于剛来说，似乎不仅仅是床伴那么简单的事。

可他来不及将两人的关系往下深挖，因为当事人回来了。

这天小会结束，剛带着光一离开前，冈田在光一看不到的时候，还动作十分夸张地指了指自己的脑袋，暗示剛，你给我清醒一点。

剛却十分无所谓地摆了摆手，跟在光一身后走了。

把冈田气了个倒仰。

两人从公司出来，就去了提前预约好的饭店吃饭。

饭后，走到店门口，剛却突然拍了拍光一，告诉他先去车那里等着，自己把钱包落在了桌子上。

光一不疑有他，点了点头。

剛进了店之后，却十分反常地关上了店门，还上了锁。

光一在听到落锁的声音后，还没反应过来为什么，就听到了聚拢而来的脚步声，十分的不怀好意。

条件反射地将手伸向枪套，光一却整颗心都凉了下来。

自己的枪不见了。

剛不知道什么时候，摸走了他的武器。

只能是剛干的，光一只对这一个人不设防。

靠拢过来的敌人并没有给光一过多的思考时间，让他只能匆忙拔出匕首，与他们近战。

棍棒和匕首的较量，当然是一寸长，一寸强，纵使光一身手再好，也双拳难敌四手，更何况对方明显是有备而来，不仅出动了十来人，里面的三四个人，明显受过专业的搏击训练，让光一招架得非常吃力。

最终还是被人闷棍敲在头上，晕了过去。

这群人拖走了陷入昏迷的光一，而之前激烈的打斗，也掩盖了饭店中，消音器下的枪声。

光一从剧烈的头痛中悠悠转醒，有些刺眼的光线让他知道，已经到了第二天。

有一张他稍有几分熟悉的，带着青青紫紫的大脸，杵在了他面前。

是他上一次没来得及杀掉的花衬衫。

这人神情里带着几分癫狂，似乎对自己抓住了光一特别兴奋。

“你也有今天，你也有今天！”这家伙手舞足蹈，口沫横飞。

光一嫌恶地皱了皱眉头，抬起了被铁链牢牢绑在一起的手，想把他嘴里喷出来的恶心玩意挡住。

对方并没有理睬光一显而易见的厌恶。

“让我们的杀手大人，荡荡秋千，要不然不是太无聊了！”今天依旧穿了件花衬衫的家伙，又双眼放光地下了令。

光一本来是被两个彪形大汉给按在椅子上的，他们所在的地方应该是个废弃的厂房，金属的廊桥搭在空中，栏杆上有个破口，一段长长的铁链从天花板上垂下来，另一端则将光一的手腕死死绑住。

随着花衬衫的一声令下，两个大汉就把光一从椅子上给提了起来，用刀抵着他的后背，逼迫他像廊桥栏杆的缺口处走去。

走得稍微慢一点，后背就会被尖刀给戳一下子。

但光一的脚踝上也被锁了铁链，铁链的长度就比肩宽一点，注定了他走不快。

两个大汉却不管这一点，等光一走到了缺口边，他后背已经被扎得鲜血淋漓。

廊桥离地大概十米，距离棚顶只有两三米的样子，铁链从棚顶垂下来，坠到廊桥的位置，才回了个弯，向上延伸到光一的腕子处。

将光一给逼到廊桥栏杆的缺口处后，其中一个大汉一点都没含糊，一脚踹向光一的后背，将人给踹下了廊桥。

继续下坠后，是铁链被抻直所发出的“哗啦”声响。

光一的身体猛地绷直了，“咔吧”，叠在一起的两声，痛得光一眼前一片空白，让他除了肩关节脱臼的声音外，什么也听不见了。

但这唯一的声音听在光一的朵里，却与昨天晚上剛将店门插上的声响，如出一辙。

一样的冷漠无情。

——TBC


End file.
